A letter to my love
by FanFicxer14
Summary: Percabeth: One shot about Annabeth and how shes missing Percy after 6 months. Please Read:


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**A letter to my love**

It's been six months since Percy disappeared and Annabeth never felt so lonely in her life not even when she ran away from home, she missed his stupid comments, loyalty to his friends, the way he can forgive anyone, how he grabbed her and kissed her sweet and tenderly like he thought he could break her, how he smelled of the ocean, his devotion to making others happy, his sea green eyes that held so much sadness and sparkled lie the sea when he was happy, but most of all she missed how he made her feel; how he could make her laugh just by smiling, his gentle caress which sent shivers up her spine, he made her so happy she thought her hear was going to burst with love and adoration, she was so sad and lonely she would of toppled Olympus just to see Percy again, her saviour, her boyfriend, her true love…

Annabeth had taken a picnic blanket down to the beach every night after the campfire for the last 6 months without fail, along with that she also took some blue soda, and blueberry sour strings, which Percy had gotten her addicted to. This was her own way of connecting to Percy without him touching her, without him talking to her. The sense of nostalgia Annabeth got here was overwhelming, Percy used to take her down here every night and they'd just sit there and watch the stars while listening to the flow of the tide sweeping across the beach, they'd talk for hours, share secrets and stories and tell each other how much their life had changed since they had met. Annabeth found herself looking forward to this every night.

They lost track of time every night, what she thought was 5 minutes was 5 hours, being in Percy's arms was like a pleasant version of being in the Lotus hotel casino. She smiled at the memory. They had lots of memory's like the time they played hacky sack with an apple but when the apple came to Grover instead of passing it back he ate it core, steam and all, she giggled, then the giggle turned into a laugh and then carried on until tears were streaming from her eyes slowly she gained control. Another memory was when they were at the school were they rescued Bianca and Nico were he danced with her sure he was clumsy and kept standing on her toes but just being so close to him was enough. A Blissfully memory came to the surface when they were at Mount St Helens and she kissed him, Annabeth felt like she was floating 'A kiss for luck' she told him. Lot of luck that give him he got blown up and made Typhon stare, then he ended up on Calypso's island where she nearly lost him for good. But the memory Annabeth would never forget not for the rest of her life, the one she didn't even think the River Lethe could wash away, was the underwater kiss she'd shared with him after the battle of the Titans, the world didn't seem to matter as she melted into Percy's arms his lips pressing sweetly against hers, his hands on her waist they gripped each other tightly, like they thought both of them would dissolve if they loosened their hold. That was the moment Annabeth been waiting for all her life.

She checked the time, to her surprise it was midnight that was what she meant when she mentioned losing track. Quickly, Annabeth paced up her stuff and dashed for her cabin but something made her veer towards the Poseidon cabin she walked in, it was probably breaking a rule being in her, but she didn't care the Gods had pushed her so far she didn't care about much anymore. She scanned the cabin it was the same as ever; his armour scattered on the floor, his Minotaur horn hung on the wall, the hippocampi Tyson had made glittered in the sea green light that shone from the saltwater fountain. She had an idea. Annabeth pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag essentials for a daughter of Athena, on this paper she wrote a letter for Percy so that he could see it when he got back, _if_ he got back her imagination said, she shouldn't think like that he was going to come back, her seaweed rain was going to come back. On the letter she wrote:

_Percy,_

_While you were missing I wrote this knowing you'd come back because you always come back your my saviour. The first time I laid eyes on you I knew you would always to be special to me, I knew you would be the one, I guess what im trying to say is for the last or 6 years I've been in love with you, I still am in love with you, your my seaweed brain, you always will be. I love you so much it hurts, you are the reason I breathe, you cheer me up when im down, you're so oblivious to everything it took you five years to figure out I liked you back, while im writing this im crying tears spilling out, like these words are being spilled on this paper. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about you, about your piercing eyes, or your sarcasm, even when we argue like an old married couple. I don't care what our parents say Percy I'll love you no matter what, I would do anything just to be with you! I give my heart to your Percy because I know you're the person I want to give it to and I won't regret giving it to you, I hope you feel the same just remember you are and always will be my seaweed brain, my hero, my Perseus._

_Yours forever,_

_Annabeth._


End file.
